Un cerezo, Una rosa, Una gota de sangre
by Zemetry
Summary: La vida de sakura ha cambiado mucho, ha conocido a nuevas personas y otras mas se han ido. Hay un futuro incierto y un pasado que regresa. Esta historia es un crossover CSS Twilight Harry Potter** NO ESTABA MUERTA! REGRESE!
1. Lo que pasó

**Zemetry**

**Una cerezo, Una Rosa, Una gota de sangre.**

Bueno ya saben, CCS, Twilight y Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines lucrativos sino con fines de entretenimiento.

"**-------------"-pensando**

**- bla bla bla – hablando**

**- (NdA) notas mías**

**Flash back**

**End flash back**

_**Notas odiosas de Zemetry: **Bueno, para ser sincera no se porque hago esto, quiero creer que sera divertido armar una nueva historia y ojala y no me haga bolas con tantos personajes, seamos honestos son demasiados!! Y unir tantos conceptos juntos igual y no será tan fácil Pero bueno, ya metidos no nos podemos rajar. Ojala y lo disfruten, como sabrán pues creo que jugare mucho con los personajes pero por ahora… dejemos que ellos nos cuenten. _

**POV Sakura**

_ Para ser sinceros, cada día entiendo menos lo que pasa en este mundo. Demonios, no puede quedarse tal y como está por un tiempo?!. Creo que no._

_Bueno, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y tengo 17 años y han pasado 5 años desde que cambiamos la última carta clow; esperanza. En ese entonces yo solo tenia 12 años pero desde ese día mi vida cambio por completo y tal vez más de lo que alguna vez hubiese deseado. _

_De hecho, cambio demasiado. _

_Con el dolor de mi corazón Syaoran y Meiling regresaron a China, meses después papá y Sonomi Daidouji se casaron; aunque fue dificil (y no lo digo porque pelearamos, sino porque se la pasaba grabandome y haciendo trajes y vestidos para mi), también fue muy divertido tener a Tomoyo de hermana en la adolescencia pero, luego de que Tomoyo cumplió 14 ganó una beca para estudiar diseño de modas en Paris; donde casualmente (aunque Clow decía que no existían las casualidades) vive Eriol, así que luego de terminar la secundaria ella fue a hospedarse con el, por ahora son novios y hace unos años ella descubrió que si tenía poderes mágicos, como todos en la familia. _

_De Touya? Bueno, a pesar de que siempre se la pasó molestándome murió junto con papá hace 3 años, el iba manejando en la carretera cuando un conductor ebrio se impacto de frente contra el auto, este dio vueltas en el aire y cuando finalmente dejo de rodar estalló. De menos eso fue lo que dijeron los policías cuando vinieron a darnos la noticia. Por supuesto eso afecto mucho a mamá… (si ahora le digo mamá a quien se supone que es mi tia, pero la verdad es que Sonomi se ha ganado ese cariño que le tengo) Primero Tomoyo se había alejado de su vida, y después la muerte de papa y Touya. No soportó estar más en Japón así que nos mudamos a Estados Unidos, ella recientemente había entrado en una compañía de diseño de modas, y dijo que yo tenia futuro en las pasarelas, asi que nos venimos a America. _

_Ciertamente, no se porque pero venimos a Forks en Washington y si había creido que mi vida podría volver a ser la de una joven normal, sin nada que ver con sucesos paranormales, magia y seres misticos estaba completamente equivocada. Yo igual, pensé que era simple y mera coinicdencia, posiblemente no fue asi. _

_Aquí conocí a Bella Swan, quien es una chica increíble, y mamá dice que le recuerda mucho a mi madre cuando era joven, pues digamos que Bella es… un tanto torpe, siempre se cae o algo le pasa, menos mal que su novio; Edward Cullen, y su familia siempre pueden protegerla. Bueno, protegerla de todo menos de ellos mismos. Digamos que la familia Cullen es un poco especial, bueno muy especial, todos son increíblemente guapos y hermosas… tienen la piel mas blanca incluso que la de Eriol, y tienen sentidos inigualables. Ay ok, lo dire… Los Cullen son vampiros. Y Bella, bueno ella podría decirse que es un poco más normal. _

_Ciertamente nunca olvidare el día en que Edward se molesto cuando en telepática le dije que sabía su secreto, pensé que me iba a matar con la mirada, pero no fue así y eso fue realmente un gran alivio, a pesar de eso, claro; yo también tuve que contarles a los Cullen mi secreto y ahora que lo pienso fue muchísimo mejor no seguir cargando yo sola con el peso de ser "diferente" a las demás chicas. Y aunque al principio me daba miedo de que los Cullen pudieran tener hambre y querer alimentarse de mi, su "padre" Carlisle me explico que la sangre de los humanos magos no es realmente satisfactoria para ellos, no entendí bien que quiso decir con eso, pero es un alivio saber que no seria su alimento, sin embargo; realmente no creo que Alice me lo permita… Tiene mucho que probarnos antes de querer eso y es que a mi y a Bella nos vuelve locas cuando vamos de compras, ella me recuerda un poco a Tommy, supongo que se llevarían bien, pero seguramente Bella y yo no tendríamos escapatoria a 2 pequeñas duendecillas adictas por la moda. _

_En fin, lo único que si se es que cuando lo necesite solo tengo que meterme un poco más a la boca del lobo y pedir que acaben con mi vida. _

_Lobos… _

_Xiao Lang… _

_Demonios! Le prometi a Alice que no volveria a deprimirme por el, aunque, Ok. No lo hare, por ahora no. Pero es que luego de que se fue de Japón, no supe nada de el, al principio casi diario le enviaba cartas, que jamás respondia, incluso le llamaba pero Wey decía que estaba entrenando o a veces cumpliendo misiones del Clan. Poco a poco deje de enviarle cartas, y lo último que sabia de el era por parte Eriol, y había dicho algo como "el lobo pequeño dejo de serlo". A lo que sinceramente no le entendí, incluso le pedi a Alice que intentara visualizarlo, no se; tratar de saber que hacia o donde estaba, pero no lo logró, dijo que simplemente no lo divisaba. En fin, seguramente ya se había casado o algo por el estilo… Asi que yo tenia que comenzar de nuevo mi vida, y asi lo hice, comencé a modelar para grandes firmas, aun no he tenido novio, he tenido muchas citas pero nada serio y me siento comoda con eso, de menos se que no soy la única, Bella tampoco tenia novio cuando nos conocimos. Y por ahora estoy bien asi… Quiero dedicarme por ahorita a terminar el "high school", ayudarle a mis amigos y por ultimo… Saber que demonios hace una lechuza en mi recamara a las 12 de la noche!!!_

_**Espero y les guste, habran muchos detalles que aclarar poco a poco, pero no desesperen en serio que lo hare. **_

**_Reviews por favor! Se aceptan rosas y tomatazos!!_**

**_Besos XoxO_**

**_Zemetry_**


	2. Culpable

**Zemetry**

**Una cerezo, Una Rosa, Una gota de sangre.**

Bueno ya saben, CCS, Twilight y Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines lucrativos sino con fines de entretenimiento.

"**-------------"-pensando**

**- bla bla bla – hablando**

**- (NdA) notas mías**

**Flash back**

**End flash back**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

_Forks, Estados Unidos. 8:30 am_

**-Hey! ¿Me copias? ¿Hay alguien ahí?**- cuestionó Bella mientras agitaba las manos frente a los ojos de la ojiverde. –**Sakura, ¿Dónde demonios estas? ¿En la luna**?

-**eh? Oh disculpa Bella, no te estaba poniendo atención, ¿Qué decías?**- respondió al tiempo en que la miraba a los ojos esperando y no estuviera molesta con ella.

-**Oh, no! ¿En serio? No me estas timando? Si no lo mencionas yo ni en cuenta**…-comento con sarcasmo- **suelta ya la sopa, ¿Qué tienes Saku? te la has pasado todo el día despistada y tienes una carita… pensaría que mejor tu ya eres una Cullen que yo, traes unas ojeritas.**

-**Ni lo menciones, es que ayer tuve una noche muy extraña; estaba meditando en mi recamara cuando de repente…**

**-¿Entonces** **que Saku? No has decidido aún si nos iremos o no este verano?** –interrumpió una duendecilla mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

- **¿A donde? ¿De que hablan? Saku, por favor explícame; conociéndolos jamás querrán contarme**- objetó la castaña mientras miraba a su salvación con ojos suplicantes.

- **¿Puedo?-**dijo la joven mientras miraba a Alice examinando su respuesta

- **Claro, dile, ya estamos preparándolo todo, seguramente Charlie no querrá que le llevemos, pero es necesario, Edward no querrá dejarla sola y de todas formas también le enviaron una carta a ella.**

-**Espera… ¿ella también va? ¿Cómo está eso? Supuestamente no admiten a muggles. Momento, ¿ustedes irán?, puedo justificarlo en ti y en Edward pero Bella no tiene ningún don especial…**- mientras miraba a la castaña añadió- **Oh… espera. ¿Edward no estará moviendo sus influencias otra vez verdad? Porque si es así tendrá que oírme, no puede estar haciendo eso cada que quiere.**

- **Aguarda querida, no tiene que ver con nada de eso, de hecho esta vez no hemos movido ni un dedo, no sabemos porque pero ellos también la pidieron a ella, y además, ¿No te intriga saber porque si es una persona normal, Edward no puede leer su mente? Quizás no es tan humana como creemos.**

-**claro, sigan hablando de mí, no hay ningún problema… hagan como si no estuviera**- protestaba un tanto ofendida- **mínimamente** **díganme a donde vamos a ir.**

- **Perdona Bella, no fue mi intención. Bueno, la verdad es que aun no se si realmente quiero ir, pero estamos hablando de Hogwarts, una escuela de magia y hechicería, y como entenderás me extrañó que tu tengas la posibilidad de ir**-indicó Sakura mientras observaba la expresión su amiga quien se notaba pensativa.

-**Bueno Saku, ojala y te decidas pronto, solo tenemos dos semanas y es necesario ir a comprar todo lo necesario, creo que en Hogwarts utilizan uniforme; pero no se preocupen las dos lucirán fantásticas**- declaraba mientras su mirada infundía terror para las aludidas, ya que seguramente eso era un augurio de pasar todo el día probándose ropa y de tienda en tienda- **no permitiré que vallan por ahí con simples harapos, aunque sea un uniforme tendremos que buscar al mejor diseñador**.

-**sí, supongo que tendré que hablarlo con Kero**-comentaba tratando de ignorar el entusiasmo de Alice- **aunque no tengo ni idea que le diría a mamá. ¿Alguna propuesta?**

-**tus amigos viven en Inglaterra ¿no?, igual y puedes decirle a tu madre que iremos allí y de hecho ahí estaremos, aunque no exactamente con tu hermana**-sugirió- **y sobre Kerberous, seria asombroso que viniera con nosotros, Inglaterra le encantara, hay muchísimos tipos de dulces y si lo desea yo le comprare bastantes**. –Soltaba felizmente mientras se ponía de pie- **ya es hora, están a punto de tocar el timbre vámonos de una vez a clases. **

-**no sería mala idea, pero tú te haces cargo de Kero si se pone hiperactivo ¿de acuerdo?**-Alice asintió- **¿Vienes Bella? Todavía tengo que contarte el porqué de mis ojeras –**ella sonrió mientras las tres caminaban juntas hacia la clase de Biología.

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

_Londres, Inglaterra. 9:30 pm_

Un chico se encontraba al borde su ventana, mirando a la luna mientras tenía en sus manos una guitarra, poco a poco sus manos se deslizaron sobre las cuerdas de la misma provocando bellos sonidos en el instrumento, después de unos segundos el comenzó a cantar, su cabello un tanto largo enjuagaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas, pero no así el dolor en su corazón, que el descargaba a manera de canción.

A manera de que iba soltando las palabras y las notas; su voz iba adquiriendo nuevamente un tono seguro y confiado, un tono cálido y al mismo tiempo impetuoso. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la primera vez que se había sentido así; solo, a pesar de estar siempre rodeado de gente. y realmente comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa sensación, después de todo, ¿qué podría hacer un macho alfa? Si se doblegaba ante el dolor; toda su manada se desmoronaría y eso no sería nada agradable ahora que todo se estaba tornando tan difícil.

Se puso de pie mientras metía la guitarra en su estuche y se recostaba en su cama; a pesar de que el termostato indicaba poca temperatura el no padecía el frio, por lo que permanecía en jeans y con una camiseta sin mangas que mostraba sus bien formados músculos.

Seguramente Black no tardaría en llamar para dar su informe de los últimos acontecimientos, aunque él no pertenecía realmente a su manada, se había transformado en un gran camarada, pues trataba de siempre mantenerlo informado de los últimos ataques que se había realizado en América, y esto era realmente un alivio pues de no ser así el tendría que estar viajando a ese continente para controlar el problema.

¿Es que todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Fue entonces cuando el teléfono sonó

**-¿**_**Diga**_**?-** habló el joven una vez tomó el auricular

-_**buenas noches Lang**_- se oyó del otro lado de la bocina, era una voz igual de calida sin embargo, también un tanto solemne

- _**Buenas noches Black, ¿alguna noticia relevante? ¿Han podido encontrar alguna pista en América?**_–expresó el joven con rapidez y ansiedad, cuando más rápido radicaran con ellos, mucho mejor.

-_**temo que no, nada importante a decir verdad, íbamos detrás de ellos, sin embargo se dieron cuenta y huyeron hacia la frontera; nos hemos comunicado con el alfa de México para que estén al tanto del problema y sepan que hacer en caso de encontrárselos, pero parece que están muy bien cubiertos, tienen aliados de todas las especies que los protegen**_**.**-inquirió con un poco de angustia y desesperación, para después añadir- _**Pero no será así por mucho tiempo, hemos de dar con ellos y detendremos lo que sea que se propongan.**_

-_**de cualquier manera ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos cuántos son realmente y por supuesto tampoco sabemos que es lo que desean, por otro lado, ¿ya sabes a quien dejaras a cargo ahora que regreses a la escuela?**_ – comentó mientras miraba por la ventana nuevamente hacia la luna

-_**tengo a alguien en mente, es lo suficientemente capaz, y puede controlar sus emociones mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hago,**_-bromeaba, pues luego de Lang (como el le llamaba) no había conocido alguien que controlara tan bien sus cambios de humor- _**Sé que él lo hará bien mientras esté allá. **_

**-e**_**so espero, es el último año, ¿así que no deberían haber tantos problemas verdad?**_**-**cuestionaba esperanzado y sonriendo ligeramente.

-_**Supuestamente no, y espero que a ese pariente tuyo no se le ocurra hacer ninguna locura otra vez, el y su noviecita me sacan de mis casillas con muchísima facilidad.**_

**-**_**ciertamente no puedo asegurarte nada, igual y este año lograra controlarse, no obstante tengo que advertirte que nació para jugar la vida de las personas, en especial con mi vida…**_**- **declaró con un dejo de melancolía y tristeza.

_-__**Bueno Lang, es hora de irme aún no comienzan las clases pero están a punto de hacerlo y no puedo permitirme bajar de calificaciones nuevamente**_**-**

_-__**nos veremos en Septiembre Black-**_

_**-Asi será-**_ y colgó

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

_Forks, Estados Unidos. 8:35 pm_

La tarde había transcurrido como siempre, tranquila y apacible, a pesar de ello, Sakura se encontraba demasiado tensa, subió a su recamara para dejar sus cosas en su lugar, y una vez lo hizo tomo el cepillo del tocador para comenzar a pasarlo por su cabello mientras se miraba al espejo. Sin embargo mientras lo hacía fue interrumpida en su relajación; por un objeto volador de color amarillo que miraba con sus pequeños ojitos, atentamente a la joven.

**-¿Sakurita? ¿Qué ocurre? Haz estado muy rara, ¿otra vez es por el mocoso? Recuerda que cada vez que tú estas triste la magia de las cartas Sakura disminuye y ellas se alimentan de tu sangre, Saku, por favor entiende, estas enferma **

- **no te preocupes Kero…**-susurraba casi inaudiblemente- **no estoy depresiva, solo estoy un poco preocupada por esto**- indicaba mientras metía una mano a su bolsillo y sacaba una carta con el escudo de Hogwarts para entregársela a su amigo quien una vez la tuvo en las manos comenzó a leer.

_Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería._

_Querida señorita Sakura Kinomoto:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que sería para nosotros un honor si fuese usted parte de nuestro alumnado. Hasta donde tenemos conocimiento, usted cuenta con la preparación adecuada para ser integrada al último grado de nuestra institución. Podría parecerle insólito, sin embargo creemos que si fuere parte del primer grado; sería inadecuado para usted dado su hábil manejo de la magia._

_Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comenzarán el 1 de Septiembre, sin embargo le pedimos su respuesta tan rápido como le sea posible._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director_

Una vez aparto Kero sus ojos del papel, miro los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura.

**-¿Y bien? ¿Ya decidiste si iras? Creo que sería una excelente idea Sakurita, después de todo desde que llegamos no has podido ir a visitar a Tomoyo y… ¡probar sus deliciosos dulces! **

-**Alice dijo que dirías eso**,-añadió la ojiverde mientras tomaba a su amigo en brazos y lo abrazaba- **iremos entonces, solo con la condición de que no habrá videojuegos y tampoco pruebas de velocidad con Edward y con Emmet ¿de acuerdo?**

-**lo prometo**-comentaba solemnemente- **¿Van a ir los Cullen?**

-**sí, también recibieron anoche su invitación, lo más extraño es que Alice me comento que en Hogwarts habían decidido que también Bella debía de ir. Es arriesgado ¿no crees?**

- **y eso es lo que te preocupa**- completó Kero mientras la miraba acariciando su mejilla

-**Es que cada vez que pienso que algo es simple coincidencia, algo malo ocurre Kero. Ese día cuando en la tienda de la señorita Mackie gané el auto que necesitábamos; pensé que era increíble y que solo por suerte, coincidencia o destino divino lo había ganado. Pero el día en que papá y Touya fueron a recogerlo, ¡fue el día en que murieron!**.-exclamaba con la voz temblándole, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y estuviera evitándolo - **O en aquella ocasión en la que convencí a Tomoyo para que se animara a solicitar la beca en diseño de modas, la ganó, y aunque sabía que era por su talento que la habían admitido no me imaginé las consecuencias que traería. Cuando mamá se entero que Tomoyo se iba; no soporto el dolor ¿recuerdas?**,-sonreía con sufrimiento, con angustia y sus ojos expresaban todos los sentimientos que estaba tratando de suprimir para que su amigo y guardián; no la viera nuevamente derrotada - **Después de dos meses en el hospital; cuidando de ella, Fue cuando nos tuvimos que mudar a aquí. Y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, porque gracias a eso, Tommy es feliz, y yo pude conocer a personas maravillosas como los Cullen o Bella. Es por eso mismo que ahora tengo miedo, Bella no tiene ningún poder mágico; Kero ¿y si le llega a pasar algo como a Touya o a papa? **–se cuestionaba a si misma con dolor- **¡Jamás me lo perdonaría! Quiero decir, es como si todas las personas que quiero, todas las personas con las que me relaciono, no tuvieran derecho a vivir, a ser felices. Y no quiero que nadie más termine lastimado por mi culpa Kero. **

-**Pero no puedes echarte la culpa de eso Sakurita, no sabías que ese día un conductor ebrio chocaría con tu padre y tu hermano, tampoco sabias que Sonomi no podía recibir noticias fuertes. ¡Ni su propia hija lo sabía**!-fue entonces cuando Kero notó las lagrimas en los ojos de Sakura- **no, no llores, no resistiría perderte…** -le suplicaba mientras con su pequeño puño limpiaba sus lagrimas- **sabes que con cada lagrima que derramas, con cada pensamiento triste que tienes, mueres lentamente. Deja de condenarte por algo que ni siquiera fue tu error y rompe tu propio hechizo Sakura**-imploraba con su vocecita chillona- **nadie te esta responsabilizando de ello. **

**-No Kero, cuando yo muera nadie volverá a sufir por mi culpa.**

- **¿no crees que es suficiente ya con el límite de tiempo que tienes? ¿no crees que es suficiente con el hecho de que estés enferma como para que sigas quitándote la vida? ¿Sakurita, qué te pasa? te estas poniendo palída... ¿Sakura, me oyes? ¡Sakura!** –Grito mientras se transformaba en el gran león de ojos dorados para poder sostener a la joven que ya se había desmayado; y una vez sostenida en su cuerpo, mentalmente llamaba a la única persona en la que Sakura realmente confiaba como para verla de ese modo- _¡Alice, se que estas por ahí; ayúdame por favor!_

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**Fin del capitulo**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

_**Notas odiosas de Zemetry:**_

_*sale vestida con su típica playera negra, jeans y lloriqueando* Buaaa!!! Buaaa!!! No saben lo feliz que me han hecho con sus reviews, pensé que no iba a tener apoyo con este proyecto por lo loco que esta. Pero T-T *snif* que lindas! Y bueno ahora a responder algunas dudas que me comentaron y que creo que es importante ir aclarando. Tengo entendido que no puedo responder directamente a los reviews, asi que lo hare general y al final agradeceré a quienes me hicieron tan feliz. _

_Sobre las parejas… si, hare una muy buena revoltura… jajajajaa no se crean. No, realmente no tengo en planes hacer alguna locura como Jacob imprimado de Edward o alguna locura asi, en primera… se que el yaoi es cute, pero… soy medio homofóbica y no es que odie este tipo de relación, simplemente no sé cómo reaccionar ante eso… y en segunda me gusta más encelar a los novios kawais como Edward, Eriol etc. etc. Así que prepárense para verlos medio molestillos por ahí. _

_Y bueno, muchas gracias por todos los consejos que me estuvieron dando, los tomare encuentra, y a la personita que me sugirió el uso de un diccionario de sinónimos, igual muchas gracias, fue más práctico y no me estuve haciendo puré el cerebro. Jajajajjajaja ah y si tenía otra historia hace como 4 años, era igual un crossover de HP y CCS, sin embargo; decidí que unificare la idea de ese fic con este._

_Espero y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Y nuevamente les agradezco por sus reviews. _

_LoReNa!, Myrna Elva, mari_96, anabiaf,_ _nathii07, mari_chan, Phritz, ignerixtus, Carrie10, Sweetland, ndri, Milaah._


	3. Sacrificio

**Zemetry**

**Una cerezo, Una Rosa, Una gota de sangre.**

Bueno ya saben, CCS, Twilight y Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines lucrativos sino con fines de entretenimiento.

"**-------------"-pensando**

**- bla bla bla – hablando**

**- (NdA) notas mías**

**Flash back**

**End flash back**

**Notas aburridas de Zemetry: **_aquí estoy de regreso! Jajajajaja xD supongo que me tarde mucho, pero bueno hago lo mejor que puedo, la verdad es que el sistema estudiantil en el que me encuentro está un poco pesado y no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, pero bueno creo que es tiempo de aclarar ciertos puntos de la historia que me han ido mencionando. Pero esas van al último jejejeje okiop, me retiro. ¡Espero y el capitulo sea de su agrado!_

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Forks, Estados Unidos 11:30 pm

_**POV Sakura**_

_Lo último que alcance a escuchar fue a Kero gritando, mientras todo se nublaba a mi alrededor; posiblemente a causa del hechizo que me lance hace años, o tal vez nuevamente mi corazón estaba mostrando los estragos de esa enfermedad que tengo, como quiera que sea sabía que mi guardián en estos momentos podría estar muy preocupado por mí, que cuando me levantara de la cama; seguramente tendría muchos sermones de parte de Alice y aunque no se atrevieran a decírmelo, que Carlisle y Edward también tendrían deseos regañarme. Luego de ponerme mejor, seguramente Esme vendría sonriendo, me abrazaría y muy seguramente me trataría de convencer de deshacer mi hechizo. _

_Pero no, no lo desharé por más que me lo pidan, en primera; porque no puedo deshacerlo, y en segunda porque es algo que yo misma pacte; es difícil de explicar; no es que sea masoquista ni nada por el estilo, simplemente si soy yo la causa de que las personas que quiero sufran, no permitiré que ese sufrimiento duré mucho tiempo. Nunca he soportado ver a la gente sufrir, y tal vez esa sea mi debilidad. _

_Y es que luego de la muerte de mi hermano y papá muchas cosas dentro de mi cambiaron, Kero dijo que me hice un poco mas depresiva, y puede que hasta cierto punto tenga razón, la verdad es que no me justifico, pero no puedo andar por la vida causándole daño a los que quiero y no hacer absolutamente nada, por eso tome la decisión de hacer un hechizo sobre mis emociones, cada vez que alguien pensara en mi con tristeza, cada vez que yo llorara, o que alguien llorara por mí, mi sangre y mi magia disminuirían en un pequeño porcentaje. La verdad es que no es mucho, sin embargo es lo suficiente para poder debilitarme un poco, y sé que cada vez que me debilito tengo que esforzarme más para alimentar a mis cartas, por eso entreno duro, se que para mis guardianes y los Cullen no es nada agradable esta decisión, sin embargo es una manera de exigirme más a mí misma. Y es difícil, no obstante todo estará bien, siempre ha sido mi creencia y supongo que lo seguirá siendo. _

_**-Sakura- **__oí la voz de Kero- __**se que ya estas despertando tu aura te delata…**_

_**-Sakura, es mejor que despiertes ahora que aun no hay nadie, a menos que quieras que toda la casa se entere y vengan a asfixiarte- **__esa era la voz de Carlisle, siempre amable y confidente; sonreí mientras poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos para notar a mi guardián encima mío y mirándome con un poco de molestia... oh sí; aquí venia un sermón; lo leí en sus ojos, sin embargo sentí el abrazo de Alice y agradecí la salvada con una sonrisa. _

_-__**Alice, estoy bien; no te preocupes-**_

_-__**Lo sé Sakura, se que estas bien por ahora, ¿pero hasta cuando podrás estarlo?-**__ susurró, mientras me miraba a los ojos. Sabía que ella lo comprendía, incluso aunque no pudiera aceptarlo, Alice me ayudaría como lo había estado haciendo desde la primera vez que me vio así, y agradecía infinitamente que no me cuestionara al respecto. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que tenía razón, ella y Kero tenían la boca llena de razón; algo estaba pasando dentro de mí que hacía que mi propio hechizo me afectara más que como comúnmente me afectaba. Iba a responderle, sin embargo una voz me interrumpió.- __**Hasta que…**_

_**-Sakura- **__oí la voz de Edward, definitivamente estaba molesto, lo note rápidamente en su tono de voz, era el que usaba cuando se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada. Lo busque con la mirada, y al hallarlo, solo pude mirar en su dirección, no tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos- __**no te atrevas a decirlo, ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que eres una hermana para nosotros? Si te pasara algo, creo que ninguno de nosotros podría soportarlo, y lo digo también por Bella… Eres la única amiga humana que tiene. –**__note la furia que en su voz se iba acumulando, así que solo pude encogerme en la camilla en que estaba y escuchar en silencio, mientras sentía todas las miradas que en mi se posaban. – __**Termina de una vez con ese hechizo, sabes más que de sobra que algo está mal… te está matando Sakura.**_

_Me quede en silencio, no iba a responder, Edward lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, y tenía que conformarse con ello, no tengo ni idea de cómo, pero tenía que hacerlo, el lo sabía, yo no iba a ceder. Me puse de pie y camine hacia él, era como mi hermano, al igual que toda la familia Cullen, apreciaba mucho todo lo que ellos hacían por mí, pero… era mi manera de pagar el dolor que mi existencia había causado, no quería hacerles más daño a ellos, pero no había otro modo. Lo abrace tan fuerte como pude pues otra vez el hechizo me estaba debilitando y me solté a llorar… Algún día me perdonarían. _

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Callejón Diagon 11:30 am (días antes de entrar a Hogwarts)

_**POV Bella**_

_Algo me ocultaban, y yo lo sabía. A pesar de ser un día normal y relajado, Sakura y los demás andaban rodeados en un ambiente de silencio. Mire a mi novio, y él me sonrió, no obstante no fue mi sonrisa torcida, en sus ojos noté algo más; algo que me distrajo por completo en cuanto me quede observándole. _

_Todo esto me parecía extraño, Sakura me había explicado hacía ya tiempo a donde iríamos y que se hacía ahí, supuse que para ella, una escuela de magia y hechicería sería fantástica, por todo lo que la rodea. Sin embargo en cuanto Alice comentó que la misma carta les había llegado a ellos, ya no me pareció tan normal ¿Qué harían unos vampiros en un colegio de magia? Y lo más extraño era que… ¿QUE HARIA YO EN UN COLEGIO DE MAGIA? _

_Sea como sea, Edward decidió (para mi extrañeza) que debíamos aceptar la invitación e ir, y bien, he ahí el porque nos encontrábamos en un pasillo lleno de tiendas de magia comprando todas las cosas que Sakura leía en un pergamino, pues Alice, Jasper y Edward, ya habían comprado todo lo necesario. _

_Saku, se detuvo en lo que parecía una tienda de mascotas, en la vitrina había un cachorro de lobo blanco que jugaba con su cola, y que tenía un curioso tatuaje de ying yang en su mejilla, al instante mire a mi novio, quien miraba a su hermana en silencio, y esta a su vez poso su pálida mano sobre el hombro de Sakura. Los tres sabíamos lo que los lobos a ella le provocaban, siempre que los veía se ponía mal; si sonreía su semblante cambiaba, y en ocasiones, sin que ella lo notara, la veíamos llorar. No obstante ella sonrió y le toco en el vidrio para llamar la atención del animalito, este volteo a mirarla y al instante le aúllo, Sakura volvió a sonreír y entro en la tienda. _

_-__**Edward, ¿estará bien?- **__le pregunte a mi novio dudativa, el solo me tomo de la mano y me llevó con él hacia el interior de la tienda donde Sakura ya estaba preguntando por el precio del lobito._

_-__**niña, eres la primera persona con quien ese perro es agradable, todos mis demás clientes han querido comprarlo y él los ataca, a mi me ha atacado- **__explicó el señor mientras le mostraba a Sakura una cicatriz de mordedura, sin embargo, al mirarla me quede helada y apreté la mano de Edward, esta cicatriz era muy parecida a la que yo tenía, era de un color mas pálido que el resto de la piel, su forma era lunar, y además podía apostar que si la tocaba, esta se sentiría particularmente fría- __**si al sacarlo de la jaula no te ataca niña, puedes quedártelo, estaba a punto de sacrificarlo. **_

_Sakura sonrío y se acerco a la jaula donde el lupino estaba, y el al verla, se acercó rápidamente a la puerta queriendo salirse, el vendedor miro a Sakura incrédulo mientras abría la puertecilla de la jaula y el animalito saltaba a la cara de Sakura a lamérsela. _

_-__**Es macho ¿cierto? Uhm… ¿Qué nombre te pondremos? !!Ya se me ocurrirá alguno!! Por ahora habrá que comprarte un lugar donde dormir, porque no creo que Eriol te deje andar por ahí mientras este Spy cerca- **__escuché decir a Sakura. Por ahora habitaríamos ella y yo la casa en la que vivían su prima- hermanastra y el novio de esta. Edward habia insistido en que yo me fuera con ellos a la casa que habían rentado, sin embargo ya habían sido muchos los gastos que ellos habían reparado en mi, además, deseaba platicar con mi amiga de lo que fuera que estuviera pasándole, así que rechace su invitación, por otro lado con mi torpeza, podría pasarme cualquier cosa y no quería tener ningún tipo de accidente por ahora. Después de comprar todo lo necesario, nos tele transportaría Sakura a Londres, y ahí nos quedaríamos hasta el día en que comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts._

_Ella terminó de comprar todas las cosas para su mascota, y dicho y hecho nos tele transportó a Londres, la casa de su prima me dejó sin palabras, era más grande que la casa que Sakura tenía en Forks, había visto ya los lujos que vivía Sakura al ser una modelo, pero jamás imagine que serían iguales para toda su familia. _

_Cuando entramos pude observar la calidez con que la casa nos invitaba, las decoraciones eran dignas de un famoso diseñador, los muebles respectivamente combinados con las tonalidades de las paredes, por un momento se me olvido por completo el frio de Londres y sentí que nuevamente estaba en el calor de Phoenix. _

_-!__** Sakura! – **__Fue lo único que entendí, dado que todo lo demás fue hablado en japonés, por un joven pálido y de cabellos negros azulados, era alto, y bien parecido; vestía con mucha clase sin embargo a pesar de que también parecía vampiro no note a su alrededor el olor dulzón característico de los Cullen. El se acercó y abrazo a Sakura cargándola en el aire, para después depositarla en el suelo y saludarnos con mucha amabilidad. _

_-__**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa- **__dijo en perfecto inglés dirigiéndose a nosotros, y estirándole la mano a Edward- __**debo agradecerles el honor de visitar nuestra humilde casa, siéntanse como en la suya. Bella, ¿Puedo llamarte así? ¿O prefieres que te hable por tu apellido? -**__yo asentí con la cabeza intrigada de que el joven supiera mi nombre- __**¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de comer? ¿De tomar tal vez? Les ofrecería algo a tus acompañantes, sin embargo estoy al corriente con su dieta- **__todo para mí se estaba volviendo confuso, ¿Cómo sabia el quienes éramos y que eran ellos?- __**Oh, no pienses mal, el aura de ellos les ha delatado, solo los magos de alto rango lo notamos, y tu nombre lo sé porque Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti. –**__comentó para disipar mis preguntas. _

_-__**Eriol, creo que la estas abrumando cariño- **__dijo una joven desde el pie de las escaleras, ella al igual que el anteriormente mencionado, era muy pálida, su cabello al parecer muy cuidado e igual de largo que el de Sakura; era de un negro azabache digno de envidias, era alta, y por su caminar elegante, deduje que ella debía ser la prima de Sakura.- __**disculpen a mi novio, es un gusto tenerlos en nuestra casa. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouyi, Sean bienvenidos. **_

_El resto de la tarde transcurrió normal, Edward y sus hermanos se fueron temprano para "arreglar sus cosas" sin embargo, creo que todos en la mansión sabíamos perfectamente que era para ir a alimentarse antes de que algo pasase, Tomoyo y Eriol se pasaron el resto del día contándome anécdotas de Sakura cuando era la Card Captor, en el trascurso apareció Kerberos y junto a él, otro guardián llamado Spinel, también narrando sus aventuras._

_A pesar de todo lo mágico y místico que había pasado en el día, no sentí miedo o cosa parecida, fuera de ello, fue muy agradable convivir con la familia de Sakura, Tomoyo nos llevó a su closet de diseño, tal habitación era igual de grande que toda mi casa e incluso más, nos mostró el uniforme de Hogwarts que a mi percepción era como un uniforme normal, falda entablillada, gabardinas, suéter, en fin; un uniforme. Pero después nos enseño el uniforme que ella había modificado, eran detalles sutiles, los que le había agregado y quitado, sin embargo le daban muchísima más elegancia al conjunto, supuse que los arreglos serían para Sakura, sin embargo, en instantes me subió en un taburete y comenzó a tomarme medidas con su cinta, anotando por aquí y por allá, suspiré abrumada, sintiéndome como en esos días en los que Alice nos lleva de tiendas a Sakura y a mí a probarnos ropa innecesaria. _

_En cuanto me dejó sentarme cerré los ojos no me extrañaba en lo absoluto pero era un hecho contundente … Definitivamente Nada en este viaje iba a ser normal…_

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

Colegio Hogwarts, Gran salón. Minutos antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida.

_**POV Syaoran**_

_Luego que bajamos del tren trate de comunicarme con Hiraguizawa, siempre quedábamos para irnos en el mismo vagón del tren sin embargo no sabía nada de él, de hecho no pude comunicarme días anteriores, no supe porque, pero algo extraño rodeaba últimamente todo lo que tenía que ver con mi lindo parientito. Suspire, tal vez hoy todo el mundo se había comploteado en mi contra para llegar tarde, quede con Black que nos veríamos en el gran salón, pero al parecer nadie había llegado, y a decir verdad no los culpaba, toda una multitud se remolinó por los pasillos del palacio cuchicheándose cosas, y no porque yo quisiera oírlo, sino porque mis sentidos me forzaban a hacerlo, algunos comentaban que dos chicas nuevas estaban muy guapas y de las chicas solo oi comentarios similares sobre otros dos chicos. No podía perder mi tiempo escuchando lo que decían así que pase entre ellos y trate de llegar lo más rápido que pude antes de que la ceremonia comenzara._

_Y así fue, de hecho, no había nadie cuando llegue, tomé mi lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor minutos después llego Hermione, seguida de Potter y Weasly, poco a poco el salón se fue llenando y fue cuando la ceremonia dio comienzo, yo solo quería ir a los dormitorios y poder descansar, así que mientras más pronto comenzara, mas pronto terminaría, para mí, mejor. Dumbledore comenzó a hablar. _

_-__**Sean bienvenidos jóvenes estudiantes, nuevamente a lo que será su casa por los próximos meses, este año no solo tenemos nuevos ingresos a primer año, sino que en una ocasión especial, contaremos con cinco nuevos estudiantes de séptimo grado- **__se oyó un gran alboroto al mencionar tal punto, en mi solo pudo caber una pregunta ¿Quiénes serian?. Fue entonces cuando divise a Tomoyo y a Eriol sentándose en sus respectivas mesas, y a Black enfrente mío- __**pero bueno, supongo que muchos de ustedes cuentan con un buen apetito así que hay que darnos prisa. **_

_Comenzó por los nuevos alumnos de nuevo ingreso, como era costumbre iba diciendo su nombre y el sombrero seleccionador les asignaba su casa, cuando estaban ya por terminar un olor muy dulce llegó hasta mis sentidos, no era el olor de un postre o de comida, era un olor que recordaba haber percibido pero que por ahora no reconocia._

_-__**Ahora, es tiempo de integrar con nosotros a los cinco alumnos que anteriormente les mencionaba- **__a él se acercaron 5 jóvenes con capas largas y de color rojo; no se les veía la cara, y solo las descubrieron delante de Dumbledore, fue entonces cuando el olor se me hizo aún más presente, además de estar mezclado con una esencia que me recordaba a los tiempos con Sakura. Mire a Black, quien estaba anonadado y gruñía levemente. _

_-__**Allice Cullen, pasa por favor- **__la mire examinándola como era mi costumbre, sus cabellos eran puntiagudos y sus facciones refinadas, además de ser muy pálida, al instante ella se sentó y le colocaron el sombrero encima._

_**-Vaya, vaya, supongo que para ti muchas clases serán fáciles querida Allice, más no hagas trampa pues los profesores podrían notarlo… vemos te pondré en… !!Revenclaw!! –**__todo mundo gritó- __**supongo que ya lo sabías- **__susurro tan bajito que casi nadie lo oyó, no obstante la aludida sonrió y espero al pie de los escalones a un lado de Dumbledore, lo que sorprendió a todos, pues inmediatamente debía tomar su lugar en la mesa que le habían asignado. Sin embargo nadie comentó nada. _

_A ella le siguió un chico, su semblante era serio y silencioso_

_-__**Jasper hale ¿eh?... nada mal… aunque supongo que prefieres estar alejado por ahora de la gente… ¿En dónde te pondré? Bien quedarías en Gryffindor… o en … si ahí te pondré ¡¡Revenclaw!!- **__el tomo su lugar al lado de la otra chica, pero a pesar de la distancia me pareció ver que la tomaba de la mano._

_**Edward Cullen… chico, ¿quieres un consejo? Apaga tu cerebro por un rato mientras estés en este colegio, no será nada fácil para ti…. –**__se quedó en silencio unos momentos- __**en tu corazón puedo ver todos los elementos necesarios para ser un…. !!Gryffindor!! –**__casi me quedo sordo luego de los suspiros y gritos de las chicas a mi alrededor, sin embargo supuse que el tampoco vendría a sentarse a la mesa para decepción de mis compañeras. _

_Entonces pasó una chica, su cabello era obscuro, sus ojos chocolate… y fue ahí donde Black gruño lo suficiente para que yo lo percibiera, lo mire de reojo, el estaba con el semblante fruncido_

_**-Bella Swan…- **__fue lo único que dijo el sombrero seleccionador una vez se lo pusieron a la chica, al parecer le estaba costando mucho trabajo seleccionar su casa, ella cerró los ojos y casi inaudible dijo que lo sentía, Dumbledore alcanzó a quitarle el sombrero a la chica quien en silencio se poso al lado de el anterior. _

_Todo el salón estaba perplejo, jamás el sombrero se había quedado sin palabras, e incluso se le veía triste o cansado, Dumbledore miro a la otra chica que estaba parada ante el, ella se acerco al sombrero y le sonrió preguntándole si todavía podía seguir… yo sabía que nadie a excepción de Black y mío había alcanzado a oír esa pregunta, la voz de la ultima chica era suave, y dulce. Yo por mi parte estaba estupefacto, nadie hablaba de esa manera con el sombrero, es decir; era un sombrero, no obstante algo en su voz me trajo aun más recuerdos a la memoria, recuerdos que yo quería suprimir. _

_La chica se sentó y miró en dirección a la mesa de Revenclaw, fue ahí donde la miré, realmente era hermosa, su piel, clara mas no tanto como la de los otros chicos, su cabello color caramelo rizado en las puntas y largo, sus facciones eran perfectas y a mi parecer era toda una muñequita. Todo el salón seguía en silencio, en ese momento la mire a los ojos y oí su nombre, entonces me derrumbé por dentro. _

_-__**Tu corazón, tu nobleza y tu valentía te hacen honores querida… falta ese tipo de espíritu en el mundo, falta la fe que tu dispones niña… !!Bienvenida a Hogwarts Sakura Kinomoto… eres toda una Gryffindor!!- **__el mundo cayó a mis pies, sentí como iba perdiendo la fuerza en todo mi cuerpo, ¡no ella! No ahora, había tratado con todas mis fuerzas de borrarla de mi mente para que ahora regresase a mi vida… Todavía la amaba, siempre la amé y era por esa simple razón que la había alejado de mí. No quería dañarla_

_Me puse de pie, y salí del gran salón, ya no tenía apetito, ya no quería pensar en nada, simplemente no quería verla. Al salir, sentí muchas miradas sobre mi espalda, senti ganas de llorar, más no me importó, tal vez ellos nunca comprendan, el sacrificio que se hace por amor._

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

_*salgo como con temor de que me lancen tomatazos* _

_Holas!!! Disculpen la tardanza, estuve un tiempo sin computadora y otro muy atareada, y bien ahora lo he terminado, el capitulo tres, espero y sea de su agrado. _

_Hay muchas indicaciones que tengo que hacerles, y algunas tal vez no les agraden, y eso es entendible, _

_Esta historia se sitúa luego del primer libro Crepusculo es decir que Bella Jacob y Edward si se conocen pero no tanto como en Luna Nueva y en el caso de Harry Potter, como que perdí la brújula con ellos, lo que ocurre, es que para nivelar las cosas del tiempo etc., estaba muy difícil, así que igual y no me base tanto en el tiempo que tiene Harry Potter, porque en tal caso para séptimo año de Harry Potter, Dumbledore está muerto, y es muy esencial para este fanfic. Les pido mucha paciencia y sobretodo, comprensión. _

_Ojala y les agrade _

_En el próximo capítulo:_

_1) ¿Qué ha pasado con Yue y Yukito? _

_2) ¿Por qué Syaoran no quiere ver a Sakura? _

_3) ¿Por qué no se pudo seleccionar casa para Bella? _

_4) ¿Por qué se casaron Sonomi y Fujitaka?_


End file.
